


Drenched in Vanilla Twilight

by Pinkieshy1012



Series: Hazbin One-Shots [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Charlie sings for Vaggie, Death Headcanons, F/F, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkieshy1012/pseuds/Pinkieshy1012
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie's relationship in Vaggie's point of view.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Drenched in Vanilla Twilight

The princess of Hell leaned onto the shoulder of who seemed to be the perfect girl for her. Vaggie and Charlie were by one of the balconies built into the Happy Hotel...more of soon to be Happy Hotel. Charlie recently got the licenses to own the run-down hotel and so far, they only had one supporter, a porn star named Angel Dust. _The hotel will kick off after the interview_ , Charlie hoped. Vaggie had her doubts and worries about the hotel's success, but she supported her anyway. Charlie may be over-optimistic and even naïve sometimes, but this idea may actually work if they work hard at it.

As Charlie snuggled against Vaggie's shoulder, the moth demon had to ask herself internally, _How did I manage to become girlfriends with_ the _princess_ _of Hell?_ Vaggie never thought that she was anything exceptional, all her life she thought that she was just another face in the crowd, just a number to society, just another temporary memory. It wasn't that long ago that those thoughts had overwhelmed her and brought her to the end of her life, letting her fall to Hell. But she will be forever thankful that she did. Because, if she didn't fall to Hell, she would've been sent to Heaven, without Charlie. It was amazing to her that Charlie had managed to take over her life in such a heartwarming and wonderful way, especially in such a short time. Not that time really matters down here in Hell.

Vaggie gave the love of her life a side-hug and Charlie hummed pleasantly. She knew it was ironic, but Vaggie couldn't help but internally describe Charlie as an absolute angel. The way her entire being lit up when she smiled was so pure and wholesome to Vaggie, that if she wasn't in Hell, she would never believe that Charlie was a demon, much less the princess of Hell itself. The moth demon felt conflicted about her death because of this wonderful girl. If she never died when she did, if someone had stopped her from ending it all, she didn't know if she would have even met Charlie. But on the other hand, as Vaggie felt the life drain out of her body and trickle into Hell, she instantly regretted it, the friends she had left behind, her parents she had torn herself away from, and the opportunities she had missed. As much as she loved Charlie, she didn't know if that amount of guilt and gut-retching heartbreak was worth coming down here as young as she did.

"Everything alright?" Charlie suddenly asked, forcing Vaggie out of her thoughts. Charlie was looking up at her with her beautiful eyes wide with concern for her lover. Vaggie wished she was shown that same concern when she was alive. "Yeah, of course, but..." Vaggie lingered off her sentence, causing Charlie's eyebrows to quirk, indicating that she was listening. Vaggie laughed lightly, "It's just, I can't believe that we're actually dating, that I love you and you love me back." Charlie's face relaxed at the answer, "Well...do you know what would make it more believable?" The princess asked, and it was Vaggie's turn to quirk her eyebrows. "What would make it more believable?" Charlie separated herself from her girlfriend and moved into a dramatic pose, "If I sing a song about you!" Charlie offered and Vaggie blushed. "You don't have to do that Charlie-" "Sure I do!" Charlie said enthusiastically, unintentionally interrupting Vaggie. Razzle and Dazzle pulled out a piano and a violin, ready to play for their princess. Vaggie leaned against the balcony ready to blush herself out of Hell and back.

♫"Oh my wonderful demoness, fresh from the Earth

I am eternally grateful to the gods of fate. 

Thank you, Fate for giving me the best soul mate. 

Who cares about the past and lives we lived before? 

I say, let’s live in the now and love one another now

I don’t care about judgement, I just want to be here with you

I know we met not-so-long-ago but me make the best combo

I know this is corny but I’m just really glad you’re apart of my story

Just know you make me feel so sappy and soft, my Vaggie."♫

By the time Charlie was finished with her short symphony, Vaggie had already covered her face as her cheeks were radiating pink. Charlie smiled at her, "How was that? I came up with it on a whim so it isn't that long or elaborate-" Charlie was cut off by Vaggie quickly running up to Charlie and wrapping her in a hug. "I love you, you theatrical dork." Vaggie said as she tightened the hug. Charlie giggled that downright angelic giggle of hers, "I love you too, Honey."

Vaggie finally decided, even if she hadn't died when she did, Charlie would've still been waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had to write a song to avoid copyright and to make this a bit more personal, and I'm proud damnit.  
> This fic is loosely based on my own relationship with my lovely girlfriend, but the only place where it's loose is that I had to make this about Charlie and Vaggie.
> 
> So this fic is a gift to the best woman in my life, love you Mochi. <3


End file.
